


By A Hospital Bed

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor is in hospital and Sherlock has gone to see him</p>
            </blockquote>





	By A Hospital Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImpishTubist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTubist/gifts).



Sherlock sat on the plastic hospital chair and looked at the man lying in the bed. 

Victor gave him a wan smile and said “The prognosis is good, but recovery is going to take a while.  I’m sorry; I know this is not what you had planned.

Sherlock leaned in and kissed Victor gently on the forehead.  “I’m not going.”

“But the case.  I know I said I’d go with you, because the two of us together would provide a better cover for you, but you could still manage by yourself.”

“I thought about it, but for this to work I’d need to give it my full concentration.  And if I’m worried about you then that wouldn’t happen.”

“I’m going to be okay.”

“It would appear that even though I have been assured of this by your doctors I cannot believe it quite enough to leave you.  Besides which, John and Lestrade are going in our place.”

“Will they manage to be sufficiently convincing?  You said it was risky.”

“They may not be as good at keeping up their personas, but no-one will doubt that they’re a couple totally wrapped up in each other.”

Victor laughed.  “True.”

“And if they disappear off because they want time together, who’s going to question it?”

“Also true.  I’m only sorry that we would have had to work harder to convince people of that.”

“Don’t be.  A glance from you and I know exactly how you feel about me.  It makes no difference that the world can’t see anything.”

“That’s nice.”

Sherlock looked sharply at Victor and saw that he had almost dozed off again.

“I’ve made arrangements for you to come to Baker Street as soon as they can discharge you.”

There was no reply, and Sherlock would have suspected that Victor hadn’t heard him except for the small smile on his face.


End file.
